A review was made of the cardiac findings in Weber Christian's disease (relapsing febrile nonsuppurative nodular panniculitis). This disease can involve the myocardium and the pericardium with inflammatory and fibrotic lesions that resemble those found in other sites of the body. The pericardial lesions have a tendency to heal by producing pericardial constriction.